To the end and back again
by Girlygirl
Summary: Andros has followed, and fought her to the end and back but is Korone willing to do the same. POV piece set during C2D. PRiS one shot.


Hello, all. Ever since last season on Charmed, I've been really into family pieces and so I decided to do one on Andros and Korone. This is a small POV piece to fill in the gap of time between the closing of the megazord hatch and Andros' showing up on board at the end of C2D part 2. I've only done one other Power Ranger fic and it was a Tommy/Kim piece so I hope you like this one and please be kind if you review. Also please review. I own nothing so don't sue.

**To the end and back again**

I watched the yellow rangers face as she stood dead center in the line of heroes who had saved far more then just earth. The pain was so clear, so raw and so open. Unlike the inhabitants of K-O35 she didn't hide her feeling, she wasn't embarrassed. And, it seemed, she had rubbed off on my brother. As the yellow ranger pressed the button to close the door her eyes ever left my brother's, just as his eyes never left her and I found myself starring at him. The once strong and cold leader of the space rangers now stood with teary eyes and a broken heart. Then the doors sealed shut and he turned away quickly. I followed.

"Go with them," he stopped and I moved in beside him. He brought dark eyes up to my own light ones and I could feel his pain.

"I can't, earth is not my home, Korone, this is." He told me.

"No, Andros, it isn't and it hasn't been for a very long time." I stated, he brushed me off and continued walking.

"What are you running from? Better question since when did you run for anything?" I reached out and managed to grab his arm before he could get away completely. He turned and grabbed my wrist, pulling it off his arm and holding it tightly in his hand as he glared at me.

"I'm not running, Korone, I'm choosing and K-O35 needs me now." I noticed Zhane coming towards us out of the corner of my eye but I never broke eye contact with my twin.

"Don't give me that. K-O35 needed you and you fought for it and you beat me. It doesn't need you anymore. You did what had to be done. But if you stand here fighting me Ashley is finally going to give D.E.C.A instructions for earth and soon she wouldn't need you either." I stood there, toe to toe with the brother born only a minute and a half before me, making no move to pull back my arm in a show of strength. Zhane, on the other hand wasn't as willing to allow his best friend to twist my wrist any longer. He pulled his friends hand off my wrist and pulled me closer to him then he'd ever done before.

"Are you willing to risk that? Risk losing Ashley because you're afraid of something?" he asked bluntly, no dancing around the question. I watched my brothers face, fear had never even been on my mind as a reason but maybe Zhane was on to something.

"I'm not afraid of anything Zhane and you know that." And his dark voice could have convinced anyone but he looked down at his hands and that was his tell.

"Lire," I cried, and Zhane back away. "Tell me Andros was fear it is that is so strong you'd let her walk away? Tell me, I'm your sister." He looked me square in the eye and for the first time in my life I saw fear starring back at me.

"I'm afraid that if I leave here now, you won't be here when I come back. I can't risk losing her but more then that, I can't risk something happening to you again. That's why I'm let her walk away and have my heart ripped out because I just got you back and I'll be damned if anything ever happens to you again." Solid, his voice was solid thought is eyes were not and I moved into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Under all the yelling it was simple; he loved me.

"You will never lose me again," I whispered into his shoulder as his arms came around me. "From here on in it's you and me." And just as simply, I loved him back.

"Hey, and me." We laughed as Zhane placed a hand on Andros' shoulder and one on the small of my back. "You two are my family; where ever you go I go." I pulled back, glancing first as my brother and then at the silver haired man that made my heart beat faster.

"And you are our leader; where ever you go I go." He nodded and I grabbed his face in my hands. I held his face straight, locking my eyes with his, so to be sure he understood me. "You risked your life for mine, countless times, and never once gave up on me. You saved me, brought me back. Do you understand that?" I asked, needing to know that I was great full to him. He nodded and I continued. "So know this, if you never know anything true and real for the rest of your life, I will follow you to the ends of time and back because you did for me." He whipped away a tear that had fallen from my eyes even thought they had also fallen from his.

"You'd better run, don't let her get away." Zhane added and my brother took off running towards his destiny. And as I turned to follow, Zhane caught my arm.

"Nice speech," his smirked and I stopped myself from reaching up to touch his mouth. This was the crowned prince and I would have been stepping out of line.

"It was all true. I will follow him for he is my brother. I would have thought the same from you; he brought you back from death." I yelled, but the silver ranger just smiled at me.

"Even if that wasn't true, I would have to follow him because I'm in love you and if you follow him I will have to follow you." I open my mouth to speak but he stopped my.

"Don't ruin this for me okay," I nodded as he tilted up my chin and gently brought his lips to mine before pulling my flush against him. We pulled back and he looked over my head towards the huge blue megazord.

"So tell me now, are you planning on following him because I have to let my parents know that I'll be going." I laughed and placed a small kiss on his collarbone with a nod. "You'd better hurry up and tell them then." And he smiled back at me.

_End_

Girlygirl

Short but sweet; at least in my opinion. Now if you'd like to state you're opinion as well you know were to review. And it would be much appreciated if you did.


End file.
